


Ghost Lover

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arse, GUYS, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hot, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Men - Freeform, One Shot, Sex, Top - Freeform, botTom, buster - Freeform, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, penis - Freeform, raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where Louis is a ghost hunter and Harry is the sexy ghost that keeps hanging around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Lover

 

Louis turns his flash light on and swirls it around the room for effect "Ok everyone" he begins as they all pile into the room behind him "This is the main sitting room. It's believed a young lady in her early twenties haunts this room. Rumour has it that she committed suicide here after her Brother was killed in a car accident".

There is ample light in the room from everyone's flash lights but it is still dark and creepy for most of them.

After going through his usual speech, Louis waits for the gasps and wide eye's to fade down before he starts again.

He goes on to tell them that the woman appears to a lot of people, but he usually see's a young man and believes it's the Brother.

It's at this point that a lot of the group start taking photo's to check if either of them will show up on camera, and the questions start pouring in.

They're always the same and sometimes Louis wonders if anyone has any imagination to ask something different, but he loves his job so he answers them with pleasure.

A curious child, Louis' Mum told him when he was in his late teens that she thought a ghost had often visited him when he was a baby, because she often heard him talking away on his baby monitor when no-one else was in the room.

He'd been right into magic when he was little and when he was 13, he received a magic kit that had a 'ghost hunting' chapter in the instruction book, and he'd been hooked ever since.

He'd been going on ghost hunting trips around the UK ever since and when he was 19, he started his own business of being a tour guide for such trips.

He had different categories of hunts he took people on and tonight they were on a fairly tame tour. He took them to an abandoned block of flats where the Sister had apparently committed suicide, and then he'd take them to the docks, a graveyard and an old pub.

Most people freaked out because they thought too much of it, but it just made the entire thing more interesting for himself, everyone else on the tour and future customers who might read reviews about it, so he said nothing different and let them run away with their own imaginations!

After the sitting room he took them through the dining room, galley style kitchen, bathroom and the two small bedrooms. Of course he elaborated about the noises apparently heard in the kitchen and bathroom and it really started freaking people out and got the others taking photo's.

"OH MY GOD!" one of them squealed "I got a picture of a ghost...it kind of looks like a man!" she trailed off as everyone either gathered around to look or started  going through their own pictures.

Louis shuffled past a couple of the onlookers and peered at the digital camera screen, and there he was, the male ghost Louis had kept seeing.

"Wow!" most people said in disbelief.

"Do we know anything about him?" one of the others asked.

"Not much really" Louis started "If it is him, his name was Harry and he was only young when he died".

"Have you seen him before?" someone added.

"I see him more than the lady actually. I don't know why, but for some reason he's been coming to me for years. I've got a good photo of the lady that someone took with her behind me, but Harry doesn't like to be in photo's with me for some reason!" Louis laughed.

"You're lucky to have that connection with him though. I'm jealous!"

"Yeah...he follows me home sometimes too...I'm almost sure of it".

"Thanks...just rub it in a bit more!"

"Sorry love!" Louis answered smartly as he flicked his fringe from his eye's and smirked at her.

~

After letting everyone have some of their own time to explore and moving through each location, the tour concluded at the local haunted pub.

A few of the other hunters had gotten photo's of orbs, lights and blurs, but none of them had anything as clear as the lady who got the first photo of Harry.

As some of the small group went home, Louis sat for a while half talking to the remaining few, half fielding texts from his ex boyfriend who was trying to organise a booty call for the night.

It had been a while since Louis had sucked off a real man who wasn't in his imagination, and he started to get turned on by the offer.

His eye's were glazing over and he was becoming effected by the alcohol and he was glad he just had to walk home.

He was just starting to think he might accept his ex's offer when a barman dropped and smashed a glass and it reminded him whey they'd broken up in the first place.

His ex was an awesome person when he was sober, but get a couple of drinks into him and he turned into an uncontrollable git that Louis couldn't stand.

Louis liked to have a few drinks every now and then too, but his ex didn't know when enough was enough and almost always ended up insulting someone, having a fight, crying, hurting himself or doing something silly like losing his phone or wallet or house keys.

The last straw came when he started insulting Louis' family about how many Fathers Johanna has for her children. Louis had started protesting and defending her, so his ex threw a glass and it smashed behind Louis' head.

He'd had a few small cuts to the back of his neck and head but nothing that required any medical treatment.

His ex had sobered up quick smart and started apologising, but it was too much for Louis and he said goodbye that night.

Louis sent back a text telling his ex not to contact him anymore and then made his way to the bathroom so he could head home.

He was tired so went into a stall to sit down, even though he only needed a wee.

Having been turned on by the things his ex was saying, his cock was semi hard under the touch of his fingers as he tried to push it towards the toilet bowl between his legs.

He drew in a deep breath between his teeth and threw his head to the ceiling as he fought between tugging himself off, and waiting til he got home.

He ran his flat palm over the length of his cock as the last drips of wee splattered into the water below, and felt a slight tingle starting to build through his prostate.

Just as he was about to grab hold of himself, the bathroom door swung open and reminded him where he was.

He shook his cock free of the last drips, washed his hands and made his way out.

He was stopped on the way by the last remaining ghost hunters who were drunk and said they'd been waiting for him so they could reward him with a couple of shots for such a great night.

It was almost closing time, and while he didn't usually have one shot after the other because it made him feel sick, he decided what the heck and downed them both.

The bell was rung for last orders so Louis said his last goodbyes and walked home.

~

He was almost as his house when he walked past someone else's vomit on the path and almost threw up himself!

The sickly smell mixed with the shots didn't do him any good and he leant up against a wall for support. 

There was a slight breeze as he tried to hold himself up and the vomit smell kept wafting up his nostrils. He wondered what had been in the shots because he was much drunker than he first thought.

He needed to get away from the smell, so kind of shuffled against the wall until he was able to turn into the alley a bit.

He stood there for a few minutes desperately trying to talk himself out of heaving, wondering what was in the drinks and vowing never to drink again when he heard a voice.

"You've got this" a male said in a deep, slow voice.

His eye's shot open and his heart beat faster as he wondered who was there.

"Hello?" he said, even though he thought he sounded like a looney!

No-one answered so he looked back around the alley into the street and checked both directions to see if anyone was there.

He decided the voice had been in his head and rested it against the wall again. He felt the bile start to rise in his throat and his stomach started convulsing as he felt he was sure to vomit.

He swallowed the saliva in his mouth as he prayed for the feeling to go away and then he heard it again!

"Just calm down and get home. You'll be ok" the same voice said.

It freaked Louis out to be hearing the voice again, so as soon as his eye's shot open he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards home again.

~

He was aware of a presence as he made his way through the last few minutes of his walk, but no matter how many times he turned around, there was never anyone there.

He didn't feel threatened, but was a little bit weirded out by the experience and vowed never to take shots from strangers again!

As soon as he got home, he shoved off his shoes and flopped on the lounge on his back.

He must have dozed off and been having a sexy kind of dream because the next thing he knew, it was 12.51am and he was squirming to himself on the lounge.

He was half awake, mostly drunk as he felt a hand slowly make it's way over his jeans towards his crotch.

He swallowed through his dry drunken mouth as he started to get more and more turned on.

The hand made it's way lightly over his hardening cock and up over his torso which made him smile.

In all the years he'd been having sex, Louis had barely had any experience with the tantric style sex he always wanted, so he liked that he was now getting some form of it.

He smiled as he licked his lips and tried to open his eye's, but the room was dark and he couldn't see his companion through his beer goggles.

He wracked his brain trying to think of who he'd picked up but he just couldn't remember. It didn't really matter anyway, they were having such a great time that he wasn't going to worry about something like that now.

The hand trailed over his chest and a single finger made a figure eight formation around his nipples and back again. His stomach started to heave in and out in pleasure and he tried to reach out for his companion.

He didn't feel anything at first so he threw his arm out wildly a couple more times, only to still not feel anything.

"Hey baby" Louis whispered "where are you? I wanna touch you too".

He waited for a moment for a response, but there wasn't one.

His lover had also stopped touching him, so he opened his eye's wider and had a better look around the room. There was a small glow seeping through the cheap blinds on the front window and he could finally see that there wasn't actually anyone there.

He shook his head in confusion as he realised he must have been dreaming, and put his head back down on the arm of the lounge in the hopes of sleeping off the alcohol.

~

At around 2am, Louis woke to again having someone run their hand over his body.

He decided he must be having a wet dream and decided just to go with it. He remembered that he'd wanted to tug himself off in the loo and figured this was just his body's way of reminding himself!

He closed his eye's and felt the imaginary hand running it's way under his shirt lightly.

He was desperate to get to cum so he lifted his head off the arm rest and took his shirt off, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

He smiled and licked his lips, trying to moisten his mouth a little. It was so dry he considered getting up for some water, but his imagination was really treating him well right now, so stayed where he was!

He ran his own hand down his torso and into the top of his jeans and wriggled a little.

The imaginary hand feathered over his small fingers and made their way into his pants.

There was no mistaking his excitement as the hand grabbed his semi hard cock while he undid his jeans and pulled them down to his knee's.

Louis was quickly drawn to gasping and wriggling under the pleasure as he was sure he felt like someone was sucking him off.

He knew it wasn't possible, and he so wished there was a real person there so he could return the favour, but still, he kept his imagination running.

He bent his small legs up on the lounge and grabbed onto his thighs while two large hands made their way to the sides of his torso. They ran their way along his slim hips and dragged their nails over his outer thighs and then Louis was sure he felt them cover his own hands and squeeze.

Louis thought he smelt a deep musky aftershave and tried to take a second sniff, but then it was gone. He decided it must be from someone he got close to on the tour or at the pub, but he was almost sure he'd smelled it before.

It was familiar. Almost like home. Comfortable.

It must be from when he was a child, he decided. That mist be why it felt like he'd known the smell his entire life but just couldn't pin point what it was.

~

The smell was quickly forgotten as a streak of pleasure ran up his arse and along his spine.

He gasped and bucked off the lounge as a small moan escaped his lips.

His imagination really started getting to him now as the blow job sensation heightened and he grabbed onto his now hard cock to help out.

It wasn't long before he was getting close to cumming and he started moaning even more.

His breathing became a little rapid and shallow as he tried desperately to draw breath into his small heaving chest.

His face screwed up in pleasure as the orgasm started ripping through his little torso.

His body bucked off the lounge and he almost fell off, but the large hands were there to keep him safe.

They pushed his thighs open and he felt like someone had his cock down their throat while he was also tugging furiously on it.

In seconds his cum was spurting onto his chest, hand and arm. He watched through the dim light as the droplets flew almost directly up into the air and then made contact with his slim, tanned body.

He kept pulling softly on his penis as the orgasm left his body, and his imagination was also keeping up by making him feel like someone was kissing his still sweaty heaving chest.

He pulled his pants back up but was too exhausted to get the shirt off the floor, so he left it there as he drifted in and out of consciousness and sleep.

+

He woke the next morning at around 10am as the sun poured in through his flimsy curtains.

He could see his phone flashing on the floor with a notification, so he picked it up and open his texts.

There, on the 4 inch screen was a photo of Louis from the night before.

The message attached said that he was in the background of a photo taken in the pub and someone had noticed a ghostly figure behind him so they'd zoomed and cropped and found the picture they were now sending him.

Louis stared intently at the screen and couldn't believe the image he saw.

He was sitting on a stool texting his ex on his phone while the ghost stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

It was a young man. About 20. With long brown curly hair down to his shoulders.

He was wearing a tailored coat with the collar pulled up and had his blurry large hand on Louis shoulder.

He stared at it for a few minuted before deciding to get up and go for a brew at a local café.

He went to look for the shirt on the floor but it wasn't there.

It was folded neatly with the logo professionally on top, placed delicately on the arm chair.

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
